


Finding Humanity

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cannibalism, Ghouls, Gore, Gwen Bashing, Ianto is sad, M/M, Multi, Please don't hate me for this, Sort of based on Tokyo Ghoul, Suicide, UNIT, Violence, eating people, ghoul au, lots of blood, slight Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: Ianto lived a quiet life before that night in the alley. With his girlfriend dead and his very being changed, he is thrust into the turmoil and chaos of Torchwood. Its definitely not a quiet life, but with the aid of a certain cranky doctor, maybe it's not the worse. Ghoul AU





	Finding Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally redoing and finishing this!

Shadows loomed large and ominous across brick walls of shady establishments and cracked concrete sidewalks. Clouds ghosted across the full moon, casting darkness across the quiet street, and the echoes of drunken laughs faded far into the distance. A solitary streetlamp flickered threateningly , its bulb close to death. 

Any observant being would have avoided this dangerous stretch of road, but love and alcohol mixed together produced strange effects, and the stumbling couple of Ianto and Lisa had both in copious quantities. They remained totally oblivious to the eerie silence, too wrapped up in sloppy kisses and wandering hands, and didn't even notice the sudden chill entering the already cold air. It was their one year anniversary after all. A night of expensive wine and wild plans leading to staying out past midnight. 

Lisa, of course, had protested to being walked home. Her claims of self-defense classes fell on deaf ears however and Ianto got his way through puppy eyes and promises of what was to come when they reached her flat. He hadn't waited until her flat though, and seemed quite content to push her up against an alley wall while kissing her senseless. 

"Yan, stop it," she giggled, pushing away the hands creeping steadily lower, "I gotta get home at some point."

"Yeah. At some point." Ianto quipped as she escaped his grasp. 

Lisa rolled her eyes and linked her hands behind his neck, her back now facing the empty alleyway. "You've got to get back to Arrow at some point before he chews up your couch again, right?"

He sighed, reluctant to accept her very valid point. "One last kiss?"

She tilted her head in consideration before clashing their lips together, Ianto's tongue immediately finding hers. They were so engrossed in the breathtaking moment that neither one noticed the shadowy figure behind Lisa until there was a ripping noise and Ianto tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. 

At first he simply though she must have nipped his lower lip too hard, but then he realized it wasn't his blood when Lisa crumpled to the ground, a gaping hole where her heart had once lay. He froze in shock, trying to make sense of what had just happened, until the clouds shifted and a shaft of moonlight revealed a... thing standing where Lisa had been.

It had the looks of a human, but its eyes were distinctly inhumane with black encircling them completely except for jagged lines of red. Blood red, just like the still twitching heart it held in an outstretched hand. 

"Wanna bite?"

Ianto tried to scream, but before the sound left his throat something burning hot wrapped around his head to cover his mouth and drag him closer to the being. Lisa's dripping heart was place directly before his wide, terrified eyes and a voice whispered near his ear, "Do you want me to taste it first?"

Ianto began to struggle, his fight instinct kicking in full force. The being simply laughed and another hot tentacle-like thing pulled him to its chest. 

"Now what am I going to do with a pretty thing like you? I can't possibly eat you both." It seemed to consider its options before forcing Ianto down to his knees on the sharp gravel. "I know just the thing."

Ianto watched, completely helpless, as the creature ran a blood soaked hand through his carefully combed hair before gripping it and forcing his head back. It looked him straight in the eyes as it placed its mouth over Ianto's, forcing his teeth open with another hand clenching his jaw. It began to retch, something slippery and bitter sliding down Ianto's throat. He gagged at the knowledge of what it was, but couldn't seem to fight it. Finally, the thing released him and stood. "Enjoy," it said before disappearing into the shadows.

Ianto knelt in the alleyway next to Lisa's still warm body and screamed.


End file.
